


Kisses

by nyctea62442 (pandacchi)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchi/pseuds/nyctea62442
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin's firsts and lasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Jin's first kiss was a girl from his class.  
It shocked him because it was totally unexpected and he immediately pushed her away.  
In that moment something clicked in him.  
Jin's only purpose in his life up to that point had always been to become the best: number one at soccer, number one in singing, number one in dance practice.  
He had never thought he could become number one in someone's heart. Or better, he had never  _wanted_  to.  
That girl cried, yelled, accused him of being an insensitive and heartless bastard and Jin thought that he didn't really like kissing girls.  
  
The first time Jin decided to kiss someone, it was Pi.  
They were young, they were best friends, they were both confused and curious at the same time. Because, really, anyone in Johnny's probably had to wonder at some point.  
It started as a joke, a hot summer day. Jin laughed when he said it, Pi sensed the seriousness in his voice and remained silent. When Jin leaned over, Pi closed the distance.  
When their lips touched awkwardly, Jin thought that kissing guys was nicer, somehow. And at the same time he realized two things.  
He and Pi, they could never be anything more than friends.  
He and Pi, they will certainly be best friends forever.  
  
What Jin considers his first passionate kiss is still a bit blurred in his memories.  
He had been drunk, just as much as Ryo had. He remembers feeling very hot, he remembers Ryo's intense and meaningful gaze, his demanding lips on Jin's, and he remembers how Ryo had clasped an eager hand through his hair, tilting his head up and deepening the kiss.  
The next morning they had laughed about it, strangely not feeling awkward at all; they both knew that it was a meaningless kiss.  
And it was, really, Jin just thought that still, it had been a nice kiss.  
  
When Jin kissed Kame for the first time, he felt like he had never really kissed anyone before.  
He never believed in those stupid and sappy clichès but, as Kame leaned a bit closer, placing hesitant hands on his chest, Jin thought that, yes, from that moment on, he wanted Kazuya to be the only one he'd kiss for the rest of his life.


End file.
